Teddy's Song: A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction
by Bright Eyed Soul Sister
Summary: Alright, so Emmett likes Teddy but she doesn't seem to be interested.   So he comes up with a plan to get her. TeddyXEmmett I don't own anything! Enjoy:D


Teddy's Song : A Good Luck Charlie Fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED GOOD LUCK CHARLIE I'D GET RID OF SPENCER AND PAIR TEDDY WITH EMMETT!**

( Emmett's POV) 

I sat in the Duncans' living room waiting for my best friend, PJ when his little sister Teddy walked in carrying the newest addition to the Duncan family, Charlie.

Damn, she's beautiful. Her long, golden hair was down and it fell into her pale blue eyes. She wore jeans and a green shirt that had a stain on it. Like Charlie had puked on her again or something.

Actually, that's probably what happened. I chuckled as I remembered the time Charlie had thrown up on PJ.

Teddy is a great sister, you can really see how much she loves Charlie. She's always working on that video-diary for her and always offers to baby-sit her. Not that I blame her for being so excited about having a sister. I tried to picture myself having two sisters then finally getting a brother- Hey, I'd be pumped too. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I _might _have a pretty obvious crush on her. But apparently she's not interested.

Really, can't she see we're perfect for each other? I mean, a side from the whole she's-my-best friend's-little-sister-and-that-would-be-really-akward-plus-she's-my-ex-girlfriend's-BFF-thing, I don't see a reason why we _shouldn't_ be together.

Oh yeah, than there's that dude that she likes, Spencer.

Pfft. She can do _way _better than _him._ I mean, he's the most popular guy in school, so what does he see when he looks at her? To him she's probably just another pretty girl with a crush on him. Because _everybody_ likes him. So he can have _whoever _he wants.

Teddy was playing peek-a-boo with Charlie on the floor when she said,

" Charlie, do you want to hear some music?"

Charlie giggled and clapped her hands "Yeah!"

Teddy got up and turned on the radio, and of course, _Teddy's song _came on.

_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains._

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind._

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream._

Okay, so it's not _really_ Teddy's song, it's _Hey soul sister _by Train. But it _should_ be officially called Teddy's song. It describes her _perfectly _it's like it's _written_ _about_ _her._

Suddenly I felt a surge of determination.

_Well, he can't have Teddy Duncan._

Because I had an idea.

PJ and I were writing rehearsing songs for our band, _PJ and the vibes_ ( I'm the vibes) when I said,

" Hey man, you know that gig we have planned for this Saturday? The one at the mall?"

"Yeah, why?"

" Because there's this totally awesome song we should play…"

" What is it?"

" Well… I actually want to sing it by myself… It's for this girl…"

No need to tell him it's for his little sister. PJ knows I like Teddy, actually, I'm pretty sure everyone does. Just nobody takes it seriously. They all seem to think she's just some cute faze I'm going get over real fast. But the truth is I've liked her for years. No one really thinks I'm serious.

Well, except for my mom. I keep telling everybody that if my _mom_ knows about it than it's real but _noooooooo_…..

PJ looked taken a back, but none the less, said,

"Alright, dude, go for it."

This was it. The day I'd _finally_ get the girl. I looked at the crowd, Teddy, Charlie, Gabe, Mr. and Mrs. Duncan were there. As was Teddy's best friend Ivy (AKA my ex-girlfriend :C) Spencer, ( Ha! I can't wait to see the look on his face.) And my mom. ( Yeah! Hi mom! ) I looked again and saw that Teddy had her video-camera with her. Well, this could be something to joke about later, and Charlie will be able to see it when she gets older!

PJ and I played all our songs ( including my personal favourite " My Butt is on Fire " I saw that Mr. Duncan rolled his eyes at that one, almost like he'd heard it before…? )

PJ spoke into the mic.

" And now ladies and gentlemen, my dear friend Emmett has a song he'd like to dedicate to a lucky lady." Some guys wolf-whistled and my mom leaned forward and glanced at Teddy like she knew what I was about to do.

" Hey," I said nervously " here's one I'm sure you're all familiar with, it's really called 'Hey soul sister' by Train but I like to call it 'Teddy's song.'

Some girls went 'awww' and I started to sing Teddy's song:

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey,_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains._

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind._

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream."_

That was true, I loved the smell of her perfume. Like roses….

"_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, _

_Who's one of my kind."_

That was also true, caring, smart, and likes kids, Teddy Duncan is my kind of girl. I started to sing the chorus:

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister, on the radio, stereo?_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight._

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me."_

Thank God Teddy doesn't think like PJ, no offence to him, but he isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

"_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection._

_We can't deny-y-y-y. I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my un-trimmed chest."_

True again! My heart always seems to beat so fast when I see her, it's a miracle she can't hear it.

"_I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna, _

_And I'm always going to want to blow your mind._

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight._

_The way you can't cut a rug, watching you is the only drug I need." _

Okay, the part about the rug is kind of weird, but it's true!

" _Some gangster, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of you see,_

_I can be myself now finally, In fact, there's nothing I can't be._

_I want the world to see you be, with me."_

I can't wait to see the look on Spencer's- on everyone's face when she's with me! Speaking of which… I looked in the crowd. Teddy looked delighted, flattered, impressed. Ivy looked shocked-but in a good way. Mr. Duncan had a look of respect on his face. Mrs. Duncan looked like 'awww.'

Gabe and PJ looked really stunned and impressed at my guts. Charlie was laughing and happy because she recognised the song. Mom looked extremely proud and Spencer was glaring at me. Ha-ha.

"_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight._

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do, tonight._

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, tonight._

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, tonight._

When I finished, the crowd was on it's feet cheering.

And that's how I got Teddy Duncan.

I was back in the living room at the Duncans' house with my new _girlfriend _Teddy, she was using the video-camera, giving Charlie some advice on school. She put the camera down to go get a sandwich. When she went into the kitchen, I turned on the camera and looked into it. I had some advice for Charlie:

" Hey Charlie, it's Emmett here. I uh, have some advice for you. When you get older and you meet a boy you like but doesn't really like you back, the best way to get their attention is to take a song that really reminds you of that person, and sing it to them. It worked for me, and that's all…Oh! Um,

Good Luck Charlie."


End file.
